Recent research using animals has shown that changes in the amount of special proteins, called cytokines, may cause retinopathy of prematurity. Cytokines control blood vessel growth. As an example, one specific cytokine called vascular endothelial growth factor has been shown to cause abnormal blood vessel growth in the retinas of animals with experimental ROP. The goal of the proposed research is to determine if there is a correlation between cytokine levels and the severity of ROP. If a correlation between cytokine levels and the severity of ROP is found, cytokine levels could then be monitored to help identify babies at risk for developing severe ROP. For example, it is hoped that if babies destined to develop severe ROP could be identified and treated before severe disease develops, that their response to treatment would improve. To measure cytokine levels, small amounts of urine and blood will be collected from 75 premature babies at risk for ROP. Cytokine levels will then be compared with information from eye exams about the severity of the ROP. We would like to use the services of the GCRC to provide a part-time research clinical nurse for the study. This person would be responsible for sample collection and delivery, and data form completion. As these activities will all be performed at the Fairview Riverside campus NICU, it was suggested that a shared research nurse be considered through the GCRC who would be responsible for a number of clinical studies held there.